


You Look Red, My Love

by 3hp



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fake Proposal, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, MC is Gender-Neutral, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3hp/pseuds/3hp
Summary: "This a terrible idea.""So you wanna spend the rest of the night wanderin' around like losers, fightin' over who gets the last french fry? Yeah, no. We're doin' this."[♡]In order to snag a free meal at one of the fanciest restaurants in the Devildom, Mammon hatches a foolproof plan. All he has to do is get down on one knee and pretend to propose to you. How hard could it be?
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1305





	You Look Red, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> hi I would die for one (1) demon boy

Since your arrival at the Devildom, you've learned three things that have stuck with you.

  1. More often than not, the best solution to imminent danger is to run.
  2. Grimm is just as easy to earn as it is to spend.
  3. Demons, despite what you'd think, are actually kind of nice.



A shining example of that last fact was right in front of you. Mammon, your babysitter-turned-confidant wore a large grin on his face as he led you through the streets of the Devildom, chattering away about the sights or whatever came to mind.

Being under Mammon's care had been an _experience;_ when you first met, he was eager to leave you with one of his brothers and do his own thing. However, after countless late-night texts and copious misadventures, he rarely ever left your side and seemed to camp in your room more often than his own. _"Humans get lonely easily, don't they?"_ he'd say as he settled next to you. _"Humans do weird things when they're lonely...s'the only reason I'm here, alright?! Don't get any weird ideas! Just...don't go askin' anyone else to keep you company."_

In such a turbulent world, Mammon seemed to be your one constant. 

When you expressed curiosity about exploring the Devildom to him one day, he became your impromptu tour guide. At first, you found the general doom and gloom of the realm to be _distinct_ , to put it politely. But as time flew by, the endless starry skies and never-ending nights became more and more charming. From what little you had known beforehand, you expected the Devildom to be a primitive location, always lit up in flames and unwelcoming to anyone who entered. Yet most of the buildings and architecture looked straight out of your world—if anything, the Devildom looked like a human city permanently stuck in Halloween.

"...and that over there's one of Satan's favourite bookstores. I ain't got a clue how he can read any of that without fallin' asleep, but to each their—uh, _helloooo_? Are ya listenin' to me?"

You were snapped out of your thoughts once Mammon interrupted his own commentary. All he needed was to see your line of sight—eyes glued to a random statue on the other side of the road—to let out an irritated sigh.

"Seriously? THE Mammon himself is treatin' you to a night out and ya can't even be bothered to pay attention?!" he glowered. If this was your first day again, _maybe_ you would have been scared. Now, all you could see was a spoiled little puppy. (And they said Luke was a chihuahua.)

You shook your head, stifling a snicker. At this point, if you hadn't heard a childish complaint from him, you'd know something was wrong. "I heard you loud and clear. It's just..." you motioned towards your surroundings, "I never thought the Devildom and human world would be so similar."

Mammon tilted his head. "Ya think so? Huh...I bet you guys don't have restaurants half as good as ours."

Humming, you mulled over his words. So far, your knowledge of demonic cuisine only extended to what the brothers ate at the dinner table. For the most part, the single brother whose food you could stand to look at for more than ten seconds was Levi's, thanks to most of it being imported from the human world. The horrors you had seen Beelzebub scarf down would send shivers down any human's spine. If you had to go off of that, then...well...

"What's that look for?" your companion sneered. "Whatever you're thinkin', I know just the place that'll make you forget about human food. C'mon!"

You almost lost your footing as Mammon grabbed your arm, hauling you along with him as he raced across the high street. Dozens of shops and cafes became distant blurs as you struggled to keep up, your heartbeat quickening with every step. Before you decided you'd had enough of being dragged around like a rag doll, Mammon came to a halt. He turned back to you and smiled, planting his hands on his hips. Funny, he seemed beyond exhausted whenever he had to run up a flight of stairs... "Fancier than your own, don'tcha think?"

Still catching your own breath, you looked up to see what warranted that godawful run and almost gasped. "Wow." Okay...you had to admit that most restaurants in the human world didn't look like straight-up palaces.

" _Wow_ is right," Mammon said smugly, sliding his grip from your arm to around your shoulder. Most humans would sweat at the prospect of a demon lingering on their shoulder, but Mammon's clinginess was nothing new to you. He leaned in, and you could feel his breath tickle your ear. "And I've got another surprise that'll blow your mind: we're gettin' a free dinner outta here."

He leaned back with a devilish smile, trying and failing to hide his excitement to see your reaction. If he was a dog, you could imagine his tail wagging in anticipation. Instead, you quirked a brow. "I know you're a demon and whatnot, but wouldn't Lucifer get mad if you stole food from a restaurant?"

"Wha—ugh, we ain't gonna pull a dine and dash," Mammon puffed his cheeks out. "After all we've been through, I thought you'd think better of me!"

...Sometimes, you wondered if he really was a demon. "How else are we going to get a free meal? Do you know the owners?"

"Ain't got a clue who they are," he shrugged, "doesn't matter, though. I've got a plan. A brilliant, genius, absolutely foolproof plan." 

You had a bad, bad feeling about this. From your experience, Mammon's plans usually _did_ end up working...though always at a cost. What would it be this time? A leg and an arm? His lost love now found, Goldie? Your allegedly scrumptious soul? The disbelief must have been evident on your face as Mammon huffed and guided you towards a secluded corner, hidden from prying eyes or ears.

"Listen up!" he whisper-shouted. "That restaurant over there is one of the fanciest in the entire Devildom. Regular ol' demons would faint at the sight of their prices. But they've got one weak point: _marriage proposals_."

Mammon lifted his right hand, wiggling his fingers. Your eyes were immediately drawn to the rings wrapped around his ring and index fingers, glistening in the moonlight. _Marriage proposals?_ Guess there were hopeless romantics no matter what realm you were in. But what the heck was Mammon alluding to? He had rings, sure, so what was he...

Oh. _Oh no_.

You looked up in alarm. "Mammon, _please_ tell me you're not saying what I think you are."

He slipped the ring on his ring finger off, tossed it into the air and caught it with a chirpy whistle. "We're gettin' engaged, baby!"

* * *

"This is a terrible idea. We could just go to a fast food place instead. I saw one while we were walking here. If we go there, we won't have to embarrass oursel—"

"So you wanna spend the rest of the night wanderin' around like losers, fightin' over who gets the last french fry?" Mammon cut through your concerns with a scoff. "Yeah, no. We're doin' this."

The urge to smack the upside of his head was almost overwhelming. _You_ were the one who made a pact with him; at any moment, you could command him to quit this tomfoolery and walk right back to the House of Lamentation. Yet...you would be lying if you said the thought of eating at one of the Devildom's finest wasn't tempting. Plus, if this mission truly and completely flopped, you'd at least have the satisfaction of a well-earned "I told you so".

(And maybe, _juuuust maybe_ , you had a soft spot for the money-hungry demon. Not that it mattered.)

You let out a deep sigh, taking a moment to compose yourself. Weighing out the pros and cons of situations involving Mammon rarely ever had an effect. But you knew you couldn't just waltz in there, propose and walk right out with free dessert. It was never that easy in the Devildom. You had to be committed...and in this case, commitment meant putting up a damn good act. When the demon looked back at you, he was met with your eyebrows furrowed in determination. "Fine. But if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it _good_."

Before he could reply, you stepped closer and looped your arm around his. He instantly stiffened up. "H-hey—"

"Ah, sorry," you started to take your arm away, "if you're uncomfortable with anything, let me know."

"No!" Mammon pulled you in closer, then his cheeks flushed red once he realised his actions. "S'not that...I'm just not used to a human being as gutsy as you."

Well, then. You said nothing, simply smiling as the two of you walked through the doors and into the restaurant. Unlike his usual self, Mammon stayed quiet while you were greeted by a waiter and shown to your table. It allowed you to drink in the setting which resembled the entrance to a rococo palace, however instead of pastels and ethereal paintings, you saw midnight blues and large portraits of creatures you'd see in nightmares. A large crystal chandelier loomed over the restaurant's patrons, reflecting jewels belonging to prideful demons who sat at tables covered in lavish decorations. If you thought the exterior was over-the-top, the interior would put even the most extravagant of human royalty to shame.

As soon as you opened the menu, the plan had commenced. It seemed that, just like in the House of Lamentation, the majority of demonic cuisine would do nothing but make you shudder. Thankfully, you found one item on the menu that wouldn't make your taste buds shrivel up and cry for help.

"Good evening," a cheery waiter greeted the two of you, "are you ready for me to take your order?"

"Yes, thank you," you smiled. Mammon was still quiet, his eyes glued to the table. "I'd like number 53. What about you, honey?"

Mammon snapped out of his stupor. Was the pet name too much...? His head shot up and he spluttered, "wh—uhh...number 32 sounds good. Thanks."

The waiter bowed and left, leaving you and Mammon alone. His face was red, nearly as scarlet as the time he tip-toed around asking for a dance at the retreat. When you placed your hand over his, it was more unconscious than planned.

"You okay? This was your plan, you know," you whispered. For a moment Mammon didn't reply, eyes focused on the way your index finger drew light, comforting circles around the back of his hand.

"...yeah," he breathed out, "I'm just starvin'! I don't usually take people out like this, ya know? Must be an honour for ya."

 _There_ was the Mammon you knew so well. You rolled your eyes and took back your hand, though not without noticing how Mammon's eyes followed its movement. "Okay, then. What's next in your master plan?"

"I..." he gulped, "need some air. There's a balcony over there, let's get goin'." Without a care for a reply, he rose from his seat and marched towards a pair of doors. You sat for a moment, baffled, but soon trailed his footsteps.

After you closed the doors, you walked up beside Mammon and stared at the scenery. From the balcony, you could see hundreds of the Devildom's leafless trees extend along the landscapes, bathed in the realm's signature purplish hues. There were even fireflies dancing across the skies, outshining the elaborate lanterns that were set up on the fences. And there was also Mammon who, since the moment you arrived, hadn't said a word.

You broke the silence. "You know, if you're nervous, we can practice a bit out here before the real thing. Or we could just eat dinner and forget about dessert, I don't mi—"

"Me? _Nervous?_ No way!" he shook his head furiously. "But...I guess that wouldn't hurt. For the last time, though, I ain't scared!"

"If you say so," you said, shrugging. Typical, but it meant he was returning to his usual self. "So...which one of us is proposing?"

"You," Mammon quickly shot back, "I bet you've dreamt about this moment enough times to give ya good practice."

Suppressing the urge to cringe, you said nothing in response and took a deep breath. This was _not_ in the exchange student requirements! Sighing, you forced yourself to file away whatever reservations you had and took the demon's hand, got down on one knee and peered up into his eyes. "Mammon," you started, feeling heat rise on your cheeks, "I..."

"E-enough!" Mammon almost shrieked, tearing his hand away from yours. You couldn't tell if his face was red from embarrassment or frustration. "I'll do it. I-I can't bare this..."

Before you could ask him what he meant by that, you let out a yelp as he pulled you up with surprising strength. Your body collided gracelessly with his, and you were admittedly very thankful that it was Mammon who stood in front of you, not a beefcake like Beelzebub. But there was another problem: he was right against you. You could feel his breath on your cheek...

"Change of plans," he mumbled, "I'LL propose. Didja hear that? Mammon the Great is proposing to a little ol' human like you! If ya need time to let that sink in, I get it."

 _Seriously?_ "Believe me, I'm honoured," you said, voice sickeningly sweet, "why don't you show off your oh-so great acting skills to me?"

After a pause, Mammon pulled himself away from you. "Alright. But don't go blatherin' to Lucifer if your heart starts beatin' too fast."

For a few seconds, he closed his eyes. It gave you a moment to observe him; his sunglasses lay low on his nose, exposing his furrowed brow which contrasted the deep blush painted across his cheeks. When the name "Mammon" was heard, words like _scumbag, hopeless_ and _good-for-nothing_ were thrown around. Hell, even upon your first meeting, you were inclined to believe all of them. He was quick to anger, immature and whined at the smallest things. He roped you into a scheme involving one of his brothers and hightailed it out of there once danger arose. He always spoke so highly of himself, even though his actions were the complete opposite. He was a wolf, irate and overprotective of what he cherished.

And yet _he_ was the one who stayed up countless nights with you to watch whatever show piqued your interest. He was the one who cracked jokes while you felt homesick until the both of you doubled over in laughter, tears ready to fall from your eyes. He was the one who always stepped to your defence before anyone else. He was what kept you from going mad in a world so hostile to humans. Even if he barked and growled like a wolf, you knew that hidden underneath his exterior was a lonely puppy who yearned for your attention.

After a dramatic exhale, he dropped to one knee. In hindsight, a better way to describe it would be that he plunged onto the ground, smacking his knee right against the hard concrete. If he wasn't a demon, the searing pain in his leg would have no doubt formed a bruise. And they say stubbing your toe against the table hurts like a bitch...

"Mammon! God, are you all right?" you covered your mouth in shock, not sure if it was to hide a gasp or suppress a laugh.

If he heard your concern through the temporary agony, he didn't acknowledge it. With a voice smaller than a whisper, he asked you the burning question. _"W-will you marry me?"_

You blinked. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Will. You. Marry. Me." He said through gritted teeth.

"Mammon, I don't think—"

Frustrated, he rummaged through his pocket and thrust his ring towards you. "Ya better marry me!"

"Is this a marriage proposal or a threat?!"

"Ugh!" Mammon hung his head in frustration. "Damn it, why's this gotta be so hard?!"

"It's okay," you tried to console him, crouching down to meet his face. He was pouting, looking more like a kicked puppy than the second most powerful among his brothers. You stroked his head just the way he liked it, fending off a smirk when you took your hand back and saw utter betrayal wash over his face. "People rarely cut straight to the chase with proposals. There's usually a small speech about how much they, um, like their partner before they pop the question. I guess you have to a bit more...loving? Try not to be as forceful."

You heard him sniffle, an unfamiliar sound coming from him. "Okay," he rubbed his nose, "get ready. I'm gonna knock you off your feet!"

With a smile, you looped your arm around his again and walked back to the restaurant. This time, he sank into your side.

* * *

The main course went without a hitch. Although Mammon's choice of food threatened to make your stomach weak, you forced yourself to concentrate on your meal. The two of you rambled on about random things, including discussing the plot of an anime you watched together with Levi, how someone's snoring was disturbing the entire House of Lamentation and how mind-numbingly awesome the Avatar of Greed was (...a conversation topic you quickly diverted).

As you finished your last bite, you took one look at Mammon and nodded. It was show time.

"Ahem," Mammon stood from his seat and approached yours, "I got somethin' to say to ya."

"Is everything all right?" you feigned concern, turning to meet him. "You look red, my love."

Despite the lazy glare he sent you, his cheeks darkened. "S'all good, _babe_ ," he fired back in revenge, and it was your turn to blush. He took your hands in his, and you could feel how they trembled ever so slightly. "It's just...we've been spendin' a lot of time together lately and it had me thinkin'."

You could feel curious stares on your back from the restaurant's patrons. Noticing Mammon's silence, you gave him an encouraging nod.

"Y'know how you humans say that there's plenty of fish in the sea?" he began, "well, screw that, 'cause I found the perfect one for me. But you're the one who got me hook, line and sinker. If I was a fish, you'd be my water...ya know, 'cause I literally can't live without you."

You disguised your burst of laughter as a sob. "Oh, Mammon..."

He gripped your hands tighter and fell to one knee. You heard several gasps from behind you. Now for the climax... "It ain't every day ya see a human hangin' around demons. Y'know, when I first met you, I thought you were a dumb, weak little human. You always poked your nose where it didn't belong and caused way more trouble than you were worth. Ya drove me crazy the first few days I had to babysit you!"

Mortified, you mouthed a harsh _what are you doing?_ but to your chagrin, Mammon continued.

"But...there's somethin' special about you. Everyone thinks I'm some dumb demon who can't do anythin' right. Maybe...maybe they're right, but you don't treat me like the rest of 'em. Remember when I vented to you about my money problems on a call that one night? You probably don't, but...just havin' you listen to meant so much to me. For all the centuries I've been in the Devildom, ain't nobody else had the heart to hear me out. I swear, ya shred years off my life too damn easily...but I sorta admire that about you. Most demons don't have half the guts you do. If you never came here, I...I dunno. After everything, I just can't imagine spendin' my days without you."

You knew what he was saying was fake, nothing but theatrics to get a free dessert. Yet the way he looked into your eyes and gripped your hand...it all felt so honest, so distracting, so... _real_. His sincere eyes, heartfelt words, the light tone of his voice...it wasn't fair. Your mouth opened and closed as you frantically searched for something to say, _god, anything_ _,_ but not even a peep came out.

Luckily, Mammon was one step ahead of you. He let go of one of your hands and reached into his pocket. A second later, he presented his treasured ring to you.

"You're the only one for me...and I'm the only one for you, alright?! So...would ya do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Mammon," you breathed, "I—"

 _ **"YES!"**_ a deep voice shouted out, breaking your train of thought and you whipped your head to the source. There, you saw a seemingly middle-aged demon with misty eyes. He raised a flashy handkerchief to dry his tears, and his comically large moustache bounced as he spoke. "Ah, young love. What a wonderful occasion you've shared with us!"

The demon strolled to your table, spreading his arms out for a hug. Still on his knee, Mammon yelped as he tried to escape, but it was to no avail. With a force that rivalled the strongest clamps, he squeezed the two of you together as he laughed merrily. "I'm so happy for you two! How lovely!"

"But he didn't even get an answer?" a patron said, bemusement in their voice. It fell on deaf ears as the demon flashed a giant smile at you.

"Oh, please forgive me. I got so caught up in your joyful moment that I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the owner of this establishment...and I'd be delighted to give you two a dessert on the house!"

"S-seriously?!" Mammon squawked. "I mean...yeah. That's awesome, thanks."

Speechless, you blinked long and hard. Then you turned to face Mammon and beamed. "Sweetie, this is amazing! We should come here every week!"

* * *

"I...I can't believe that actually worked," you said in amazement for the fifth time that night as you sat atop your bed. In short, the dessert was fucking delicious and you knew you'd be full for hours. Mammon lay next to you, propped comfortably against one of your pillows as he rested the back of his head on his folded arms.

"What did I say? Am I a genius or _am I a genius?"_ he basked in the inadvertent praise you showered him with. "You can always trust the Great Mammon!"

You laughed. "I guess so. Still..."

The words he said at the restaurant played on repeat through your mind. He was just acting before. There was nothing more to it. You told yourself that, and yet...

"Mammon..." you murmured, threading your fingers through his white locks. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," he practically purred into your touch, melting into the palm of your hand like a pampered kitten, "you deserve it after a job well-done. And I won't say that again!"

Reluctance ate at you as you stopped for a second. In that moment, you felt like a stranger in your own room. It was baffling how you first found Mammon's presence to be a burden, but now just sitting next to him reduced you into the very picture of a fumbling teenager. Maybe you only started liking him tonight. Maybe you'd liked him much earlier than you'd be willing to admit. "Have...have you ever been in love?"

You felt Mammon tense up next to you. "Uh...I...'c-course I have! I'm in love with the most beautiful thing I know," he forced out the fakest laugh you'd ever heard, "and her name's Goldie. We were separated for so long, but now we can be together all we want!"

"That's not what I meant, Mammon, and you know it."

"W-well, what _do_ ya mean? I'm the Avatar of Greed, not the Avatar of Mind-Reading."

This method wasn't going to work. You put your hand back and racked your brain for another approach to the subject. He was right: he was the avatar of greed. If he wanted something, he'd do all in his power to get it... "Forget it. It's just...there's someone I like, and I don't know how to tell him." You feigned a saddened sigh, sinking back into the headboard.

The speed at which Mammon shot up left you breathless. "Wh-what did you say?"

His reaction was...intriguing. Hiding a smile, you pulled a wistful face and looked away from him. "I like somebody. As more than friends."

In a flurry of emotions, Mammon leaned dangerously close to you. "Who?! Ya gotta tell me!"

"It'd be embarrassing to just say his name," you whined, a pout forming on your lips. Thankfully, the pink that tainted your cheeks due to his proximity could be brushed off as embarrassment.

"Th-then you gotta describe him to me," Mammon said, desperately digging for information, "it's not like I care or anythin', but...I gotta know!"

"That's fine with me," you shrugged. "To start off with, he's a demon. I'd also say he's pretty prideful."

"Oh my god," Mammon blanched. "You have a crush on Lucifer."

You waved your hand in dismissal. "No. You could say that he's the type of guy who likes the sound of his own voice."

"Asmo?!" Mammon gasped, taking a hold of your shoulders. "Did he charm you? That bastard! I—"

You cut him off. "He doesn't really have a lot of friends either. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if I was his best friend already."

"You're in love with an _otaku_ _?"_ Mammon raised a hand to his lips. "What's so charmin' about Levi?"

"Not him. Not any of your brothers, even."

That seemed to mystify Mammon even more. "Have you seriously fallen for some random demon? And from what you've said, he sounds terrible! I think he's done something to you confuse your poor little soul," he shook his head in pity, "just say the word and I'll beat him silly! Screw that, I'll go do it now!"

"I..." you gulped. This could change everything. "I'd be pretty upset if you hurt yourself."

"S'for for the best," Mammon pursed his lips, "who knows what that sonuvabitch did to y—wait. _Wait wait wait wait!_ D-did I hear ya right?"

He stared at you with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. In that moment, you knew that he was your mirror image. You looked straight into his eyes, laying out all of yourself for him to take in.

"I like you, Mammon."

You knew in your heart that you liked him ever since the TSL showdown. He had acted so nonchalant about your well-being beforehand, so when he tried to save you...it was a smack to the face. And that's without mentioning his subsequent confession to you. Saying it out loud, though? _That_ was a completely different ballpark. Heart racing and cheeks flushed, you couldn't help but break eye contact and start to fiddle with your thumbs. His lack of an immediate response was...unusual.

"You," he began, his voice softer than you'd ever heard, "you're not messin' with me, right?"

Voiceless, you shook your head.

"You're really, _really_ sure you're not jokin' around?"

"I'm a hundred-percent serious, Mammon," you said, and the mild irritation was enough to quell some of your nerves. You liked him, you really did...but damn if he wasn't thick-skulled sometimes.

He paused. Then, with enough courage for the both of you, Mammon pressed his forehead against yours. "I...I gotta be dreaming. You don't know how badly I've wanted to hear that. How long I've waited for you."

"I can't say I expected my Prince Charming to be a demon," you whispered against his lips, unable to prevent a smile of your own from breaking out, "I'm not complaining, though."

"Ugh, who needs some borin' old prince like him when _the_ Mammon is sittin' right in front of you? Honestly, you gotta learn to be more gratefu—"

You tilted your head upwards, cutting him off with a kiss. His body went rigid, but he quickly returned it with all the fervour of an eager lover. Your lips moved against each other as he lowered you down onto the bed, trapping you in his arms as he straddled your legs. Instead of fear, the added warmth only made your heartbeat quicken. You melded into each other, letting your hands explore his torso as his own hovered above you, almost as if they were scared of hurting you. You weren't fragile, though, and you tried to show him exactly that as you pushed your lips against his more fervently.

After what felt like hours, you pulled away with a pant. "Was that grateful enough?" you winked after catching your breath, drinking in the sight of Mammon's flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes.

"Soft..." he murmured, then snapped out of his thoughts. "Hmph! I think I deserve more gratitude than that!"

With a laugh, you rose to meet his lips again and again. You found yourself rolling to the side, leaving both you and Mammon kissing as you lay side-by-side. You felt his hand curl possessively in your hair, gripping it enough to feel the sensation but not enough to cause pain. Mammon's kisses were not unlike him: they were greedy, tugging at your lips and always searching for more. The temptation to entertain his hungry nips and pecks was _almost_ overwhelming, but your mind begged for you to get a good night's rest. With the resolve of a saint, you pulled away from him and smiled.

"I like you," Mammon let out a dreamy sigh, "I'll tell you that as many times as ya want."

"Aww, poor little demon doesn't know what he's gotten himself into," you said sweetly. He gave you an indignant huff and flipped himself around, letting his back face you. You shuffled closer to him, wrapping an arm around his middle.

"Who knew _Mammon the Great_ was a little spoon?" you teased, secretly pleased as he melted into your embrace.

"Shaddap," he fired back without any bite.

You hummed peacefully into his neck, but there was something still gnawing at you. "What you said at the restaurant...did you mean it?"

The demon in your arms turned to face you. His face burned, and you could see how his ears were tinged a faint red. There was masked trepidation in his eyes as he—for once in his life—thought of a response. In the end, he decided a kiss would suffice (and, to his luck, you were happily placated).

"Can...can I sleep here? For real this time?" His body was warm next to yours, and you know you'd regret it in the middle of the night when the heat becomes unbearable...

Nevertheless, your answer came in the form of a chaste kiss.

"Y'know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of that..." he mumbled sleepily. 

Free dessert and a boyfriend. What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you've read this far! 🥺 I ended up liking this game much more than I thought I would...shit went down in the newest lessons so I thought something wholesome was due haha
> 
> I procrastinated doing hard mode tasks to write this, sorry Lucifer
> 
> Edit: made some minor changes and WOW I am so sorry for the previous italics spam  
> Edit 2: late typo fixes, past me do be having an allergy to the word "said" in doe


End file.
